A Second Chance
by Kjertsi
Summary: Jocelyn's left, and Will's set his sights on someone else. WillKate
1. Chapter One

A/N: Naturally, A Knights Tale belongs to Columbia Studios and I'm just playing around a bit. If I owned it, I'd likely be much richer than I am.  
  
A cold wind came over the water, chilling the two silent figures who huddled next to the embers of a dying campfire. Wat and Geoff, the rowdier members of the group, had long since had their fill of ale; they had stumbled off into the darkness to their tents hoping to sleep off the stupor by dawn. Shortly after, Roland had persuaded his new wife Christiana to retire with him, leaving Will and Kate to stare in silence at the flames.  
  
Will leaned back on his elbows, watching as Kate idly poked at the firewood with a long stick. Though it was well past dark, Will had become accustomed to minimal sleep over the past year. In fact, he could count the number of nights that his slumber had been blissfully uninterrupted. The source of his trouble was not at all difficult to divine.  
  
Jocelyn was gone. Adhemar had not been untruthful when he spoke of his ongoing negotiations with Jocelyn's father at the London tournament. No doubt that the Duke had preferred a man such as Adhemar, a well-respected noble descended from an ancient house, to William. Forced by her father to choose between her privileged lifestyle and the man she claimed to love, Jocelyn had barely hesitated to choose the former. Less than a month after the start of the new tournament season, Christiana came with a message from her former mistress, who had been too cowardly to deliver the news to William in person. The rumour mill that flourished at tournaments reported that she had wed Adhemar after a short engagement, and she already carried his child. Jocelyn's betrayal had wounded William deeply, and he had withdrawn from life until he was but a shell of his former self.  
  
Of late, however, his hurt had turned to a raging fury against the woman who had left him. How dare she lead him on in such a way? Will had worshiped her with his entire being, and he had presumed that she had returned his feelings. Had she not promised to live in poverty - and even sleep with pigs - if it were the only way they could be together?  
  
His ever-present companions had not missed Will's melancholy attitude, and they were careful to never leave him alone for too long a time, likely fearing that he would do something rash. Tonight was obviously Kate's turn to look after him, and though William sincerely appreciated their concern and care, he did not want the lady blacksmith to lose sleep on his account.  
  
Indeed, it was clear that Kate was close to sleep. Though the shadowy light provided by the fire hid the drowsiness that Will was certain was written on her features, her drooping eyelids left no question as to her state of awareness. She had long since broken up her poker and tossed it to the flames, and she had shifted forward so that her head was pillowed in her hand. As Will watched, her dark eyes finally closed and her head rolled forward.  
  
Will waited a few minutes, watching carefully to make sure she did not tumble headlong into the fire. Knowing he would get no response, as Kate was a notoriously heavy sleeper, William softly called out to her. "Kate? Are you awake?"  
  
As expected, his query went unanswered. Will rose and knelt next to her small form. He eased he into his arms as gently as he could - waking Kate now would only serve to unleash her considerable temper upon him - and carried her into a small tent. Laying her upon the small cot, Will pulled off her shoes and tucked her in to her bed; Kate's only response to his ministrations was to mumble and roll over to find a more comfortable position. Will chuckled at that and leaned forward to dust a kiss on her temple before he sought his own bed.  
  
Sleep continued to elude the knight as he stared at the canvas ceiling. He knew that he chided only himself when pretending that his continued pining for Jocelyn caused his restlessness. But these past weeks, as he had rejoined his friends in the world of the living, he had found his mind drawn to Kate. He had been just able to hold himself back from telling her of his newly acquired regard for her, knowing that she would attribute it only to their forced proximity and his lack of exposure to proper women of his stature.  
  
In truth, Kate could not be more different from Jocelyn. Whilst Jocelyn had been devious and manipulative in gaining his heart, Will had never known Kate to be anything other than honest and straightforward. Kate, though prideful, was never haughty or discourteous to those not of her own station - she knew what that was like, having been subjected to the taunts of the male blacksmiths before Will had taken her on. Kate had managed to survive for years alone in a man's world, earning her own way after the death of her husband; William seriously doubted that Jocelyn would last a day without a handmaid or three to look after her.  
  
And Kate certainly lost nothing to Jocelyn in beauty and charm. The day Will had first met Kate in her forge at Rouen, he had not been able to see past her anvil and smith's apron. As she travelled with the group, she had opened up, revealing a sharp wit and compassionate soul. Will, in turn, had grown fond of her company and often sought her out for conversation. She had proven to be a friend loyal and true.  
  
Will groaned as he rolled over to lie on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. It would not do to fixate on this pointless obsession with Kate. He needed to focus on his jousting - the tournament at Amboise began in just three days, and after months of inactivity, he was sorely out of practice. Prince Edward had made him lord of a generous fief near Coventry, but William did not wish to make the peasants who worked the land pay for his jousting and gallivanting across the continent. He wished to win enough in prizes to fund his hobby and also for the construction of a manor house for himself and his heirs.  
  
Will, having nearly worn himself into slumber, allowed himself to daydream in his last few moments of conscious thought. He imagined a large stone estate, with a large stable filled with well-bred horses. His friends were all close by, and a whole brood of his children flocking about the place… and Kate was their mother.   
  
With a soft smile on his face, Will finally drifted off. For once, his dreams were naught but sweet.   
  
*** 


	2. Chapter Two

William awoke to a hailstorm of river pebbles pelting his face. He scowled as he stormed outside and looked over to where Roland and Wat sat eating their morning meals and laughing at something had Christiana said. The culprit, it seemed, was Geoff, who was suddenly standing next to him smirking.  
  
"I'll have you know that you awakened me from a lovely dream just now," Will spat at his herald.  
  
"In a fine temper this morning, aren't you? It had to be done - you were disrupting everyone's chatter with your incoherent moaning and groaning." Geoff only laughed and strode off to where Kate and Wat had begun to pack up the camp in preparation for that day's ride.  
  
Will went to join the others, pinching a bit to eat as he went. Wat and Geoff seemed to be bickering with one another more often than they usually did this morning, and Will suspected they were still feeling the effects of their previous overindulgence. Both Kate and Christiana seemed in good spirits, however, as they chattered loudly about how keen they were to finally arrive at Amboise. In addition to the tournament, there would be a fair in the city over the next few weeks or so. Christiana (and even Kate, though she would be loathe to admit it aloud) looked forward to shopping for slightly frivolous things that were considered luxuries while travelling the tournament circuit.  
  
So barely an hour after the sun had peeked over the horizon, the friends set off once again; with any luck at all, they could reach Amboise by dusk and have time to settle into the more comfortable accommodations that would be made available to them on the tournament grounds.  
  
Much of the morning ride was spent in silence, as no one wished to provoke Wat by speaking too loudly and interrupting his hangover recovery. The enforced quiet was obviously driving the two women mad, and the girls eventually rode on ahead of the rest of the party, promising to stay within sight. Their laughter could be heard from some distance; despite the difference in their backgrounds, Christiana and Kate had become fast friends even before Jocelyn had deserted the group. They paid no heed to the men until the mid-day meal, when the group stopped at a stream to allow the horses to rest and to recover some strength themselves.   
  
They could not stop for long, but at least the afternoon's ride was more sociable than the morning. The companions joked and laughed as they spoke of their plans for the days before the tournament began. During their conversations, Will felt his gaze pulled time and again to Kate, even when she was not speaking. Though she did not catch him watching her, he knew that the others were not so ignorant of the situation. Why, Chaucer even winked once after he caught Will staring!  
  
They arrived at Amboise, as hoped, just as the sun finally sank below the horizon. After settling the horses in their assigned stable and taking up residence in one of the comfortable houses that had been made available to the knights and their companions, the group headed straight for one of the local pubs. After a few rounds of ale, Christiana and Roland excused themselves to walk about the town. Kate amused herself by watching an impromptu drinking contest between Will, Geoff, and Wat. Will put up a good fight, but withdrew after his speech began to slur. He stumbled as he stood up, and Kate rose as well and took his arm to help him.  
  
"Don't worry, you lot. I can make sure he gets back in one piece." Kate manoeuvred Will towards the door of the pub and towards their temporary lodgings. Wat and Geoff hardly looked up from their drinks as they muttered a drunken goodnight.  
  
"I don't understand how they can drink like that every night and still manage to drag themselves out of bed every morning," Kate laughed, staggering a bit as William leaned on her for support.  
  
"It's an acquired talent- not that I'd know, as it were."  
  
Kate didn't respond to his comment, but William saw her eyes roll skyward. They stumbled in tandem across the threshold and up the stairs. Depositing Will on the foot of his bed, Kate peered down at him.  
  
"Do you need any more help, or are you good to pass out from here?"  
  
William glanced at her and smirked as he fell backwards onto the mattress. Kate turned to leave, but turned at the last moment.  
  
"William…"  
  
"Kate…"  
  
"After you."  
  
"Ummm…. Thank you for the help."  
  
Kate smiled very slightly, and with a whispered "anytime" she was gone.  
  
Will moaned and covered his face with an arm. Just seconds later, he was out.  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter Three

William woke rather early the next morning to the sound of horse-drawn carts moving down the dusty roads of Amboise. Eager chattering could be heard from the craftsmen and townspeople as they headed toward the marketplace; they were keen to set up their wares and hopefully pull in a good bit of quid to feed their families.  
  
He reluctantly rolled off of the soft feather mattress and made his way down into the common room, where he found Kate and Christiana had already awakened and started on breakfast. They greeted him, and Will wandered to the window, trying not to be too obvious about listening in on their conversation.  
  
"It will be nice to have a great proper breakfast for a change," sighed Kate as she turned a pan heaped with fresh eggs.  
  
"That, and to have a nice walk about the fair. Not having to deal with mad horses or the like for just these few days." Christiana and Kate finished their tasks and set the food onto the table. Will hesitated, as none of his other mates had come looking for their breakfasts yet. Christiana noted this as well, and started up the staircase.  
  
"Go ahead and tuck in, you two, before it all gets cold. I'll wake the boys." And with that, she disappeared. Kate waited not even a half-second before sitting down on one of the table's benches and piling her plate high. Will chose the seat next to her and followed her lead. They ate in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Looking forward to a leisurely day wandering about town, are you?" he asked as he reached across her for a platter of sausages.  
  
Kate glanced over at him with an incredulous stare. "Of course I am," she said. "After all, Christiana and I can only take so much wandering about the wilderness with you lot. We've got to indulge our more girly sides when offered the chance."  
  
William shot her a saucy glance. "Since when do you have a girly side?" He poked her lightly in the ribs, then ducked as she flung her fork at him.  
  
"I am still a woman, in case you blokes haven't noticed." She smirked at him, but her eyes widened when she heard his reply.  
  
"Don't worry: it certainly hasn't escaped my attention." Seeing her startled expression, Will had to fight the sudden urge to laugh aloud. Not tearing his eyes ways from hers, he slowly leaned closer to Kate. Just a few more inches…  
  
A loud crash from the upper story, punctuated by Wat's loud cry of "Bloody hell! What was that for?" caused Kate to quickly stand and move away from William. She collected her now-empty plate and started tidying up. Seconds later, the other four members of their troupe stormed into the room.   
  
Will made half-hearted attempts at conversation with his companions, but much like last night in the pub, he found his eyes consistently drawn to Kate. For her part, she never met his eyes, and seemed to be acting overly cheerful. He could see how grateful she was when Christiana dragged her off to "freshen up before the fair". Wat seized this opportunity to wander back to his still-warm bed and get some more sleep; Chaucer also left, claiming that the Muses had just descended upon him and provided an idea for his new book, leaving only Roland and Will to accompany the ladies on their day of frivolousness.  
  
It seemed as though the two men waited for hours, and Roland thrice called up the stairs to see if the ladies were ready. When they did finally deign to return to their escorts, William was struck silent. He could not recall ever glimpsing Kate dressed as she was now.  
  
Though her frock was simple and relatively free from adornments, its elegant cut and deep emerald colour accentuated Kate's fair features and lithe figure. Her raven hair had been swept up into an elaborate coif. She peered shyly at him, tentatively holding his gaze, and William's mouth went dry. Next to Christiana, who was quite lovely in her own right, Kate could certainly hold her own. William felt a sudden flash of paranoia sweep through him; he was afraid to take her into public when she looked so lovely, even though she would be attached to his own arm at all times. What if some other bloke spotted her beauty from afar and tried to claim her from William?  
  
Stifling his jealousy - at least for this moment - Will raised an eyebrow at Kate and offered his right arm to her. Kate stepped up to his side and grasped it lightly, and they followed a smirking Christiana and a very perplexed Roland out into the city square.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter Four

William tried his hardest to suppress a scowl as he and Roland were once again forced to wait while Kate and Christiana looked over the wares available for purchase at a weaver's booth. Momentarily relived when they were at last able to move on, he was once again frustrated when Kate and Christiana stopped at a woodcarver's stand; William could not fathom why they were so keen on browsing a table filled mostly with children's toys. Both ladies turned and shot him annoyed glares - could they read his thoughts? - but at spotting the amused eye-roll Roland gave him, Will realised it was more likely they had heard his impatient sighs or seen him fidgeting. He stared off into space, unsuccessfully trying to control his actions, but was pleased when Kate put her arm on his and practically dragged him off behind Roland and Christiana's departing figures.  
  
"Stop squirming like a little boy; we've not much else to do today other than wander about so we might as well make it last."  
  
Will stared down at her dumbly, for she had said naught to him since earlier that morning. He cleared his throat slightly before he replied. "And how can you be sure of that, my lady. Roland and I may have a very pressing pub brawl to attend, and we would not wish to be late."  
  
Kate smirked at him, as they easily slipped back into the playful banter to which they were accustomed. "I could readily believe that, my lord, if it were not for the fact that our companions seem to have abandoned us here."  
  
Snapping his head up, Will looked around at the throngs of unfamiliar people. "Where have they gone off to? I cannot see them through this mob!"  
  
"Here, lift me up a bit, so I can spot them properly." Kate lifted her arms to his shoulders, and William grasped her waist gently and picked her up.  
  
Kate was silent, and William looked up to see her craning her neck in an effort to spot their friends. "Do you see them?"  
  
"No, I fear I'm not quite high enough." Will set her down, but rather than letting her loose changed his grip so he held her legs instead. Kate squealed as he once again raised her up to sit upon his shoulder.  
  
"Is that a better view?" he called up to her with a saucy grin upon his face. Seeing her blush crimson, Will could feel his own cheeks growing warm. He felt rather certain that this was not due to any strain on his body caused by lifting her delicate frame up, but rather resulted from her nearness to him  
  
"So long as you don't drop me and break my neck… Wait, I can see them! They're headed just over that way!" Pointing to a curve in the street, she looked down upon him. "I believe, my lord, that we have been ditched so that the dear newlyweds could sneak off for a bit of privacy."  
  
Will reluctantly lowered her to the ground, but allowed his hands to rest upon her waist for longer than they needed to. "I am inclined to agree. But shall we ourselves take advantage of this rare opportunity? I have found myself, over these past days, wishing to seek you out for conversation."  
  
Dropping her gaze from his, Kate looked down at where William's thumbs were now lightly stroking the sides of her waist. She hesitantly returned her eyes to his, and seemed to be visibly taken aback, though she made no effort to push him away. Rather, she brought her hands up to gently grasp his arms at the elbows. When she spoke, her voice was low and a bit hoarse: "I had noticed your attentions, Will, and I also suppose we should have a bit of a chat."  
  
A sort of unspoken agreement passed between them and William's face broke out into an enormous grin; Kate smiled shyly back at him in return, though her eyes returned to the cobblestones. Will spun and slid his arm firmly around Kate's slim waist. He looked down at her, nestled as securely against him as propriety would allow, and said, "So, my lady, shall we continue our journey?"  
  
***  
  
The pair fell back into a companionable silence as they slowly made their way through the crowd that now massed in the town square. After stopping off a baker's cart to buy a few loaves of bread for that evening, they strolled through the displays set up by the travelling armourers who normally followed the tournament circuit. Will struggled to keep his face expressionless when he saw how other blacksmiths had tried to copy Kate's designs for their own armour - lighter plating had very much become a fad since William's victory at the World Championships last year. Kate did not comment on their products, but Will fancied that he could see the slightest prideful smile on her fair face. The temptation to break into her cool façade eventually overwhelmed William, and he tightened his hold on her and leaned over to whisper directly into her ear.  
  
"None of their offerings hold a candle to the amour you have made for me."  
  
Kate looked up at him with wide eyes, then blushed at the complement. "That's hardly true, William. These are some of the best blacksmiths in all Europe; they've managed to improve upon what I had done."  
  
But Will would not permit her indifference, feigned or not. He raised a hand to her cheek and lifted her chin until Kate's dark eyes once again met his own. "Don't jest, now. I'm quite sure you're over the moon about it. Bit funny really - you've gone from hammering horseshoes to designing the posh new armour styles."  
  
Kate had already been shaking with suppressed giggles, but at this statement Kate lost complete control and Will laughed along with her. Fearing that she would fall flat over from lack of oxygen, William pulled her toward him and Kate responded by hiding her face in his chest. Many of their fellow shoppers, including more than a few knights and their ladies, sent the couple curious stares as they tried to figure out what was so amusing. Will ignored them and instead rested his chin atop her soft hair while waiting for Kate to regain control of her laughter. He felt her try and pull away after a few minutes, and William allowed Kate to lift her head but kept hold of her.  
  
"You know, I do believe you may be correct after all, Sir William," she said, her face merry. "Just imagine how well-off I could be right now if I hadn't somehow gotten stuck playing mother to you lot. Why, by now I could have arranged myself a nice marriage to a wealthy man, retired from my forge, and spent my remaining years living in luxury."  
  
William recognised her teasing tone, and did not take offence. "Is that so?" he inquired, schooling his features to look hurt by her words. Loosening his grip ever so slightly, he pulled her toward the relative privacy of an alley corner. "So sorry to destroy your made-up role here, but I've certainly never thought of you as anything akin to a mother." Kate raised an eyebrow at this, and Will added hastily, "At least not my mother." Gathering her close once again, he grinned as Kate lifted her hands from where they had been resting on his arms up to twine about his neck.  
  
She locked her eyes with his, then opened her mouth to speak. "William…."  
  
But that was all the more she could say. Seizing the opportunity he had been seeking all day, Will swooped in and captured her lips with his own. He saw her eyes widen slightly before they closed with a flutter, and William himself became lost in the sweetness of the kiss. Eventually, the need for breath overcame them both, and when William pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, he was surprised to notice that they had moved even deeper in the shadows without realising it. After a few moments spent catching his breath, Will started to speak, only to have Kate stop him by placing her hand against his mouth.  
  
"I suppose it's time we got back - it's well past mid-day and the others will be curious where we've gotten off to." Will nodded his consent, and slid his hand up her arm to remove her fingers from his mouth. Clasping her hand in his, he kissed her palm briefly before leading the way out of the alley and back to the maisonette. 


	5. Chapter Five

Upon their return, Will had hoped that the others would still be out in the town, and he would be able to steal a few more moments alone with Kate. He knew that nothing between them had been resolved that day, other than he was now certain that his feelings were fully reciprocated. Fate, however, seemed to have other plans for the pair. Immediately upon their return, Kate fled to help Christiana prepare the evening meal and keep Wat from sneaking an early snack. So Will was drawn into a brief game of dice with Roland and Chaucer instead, shaking to see whose turn it would be to go and muck out the stables. Hoping to improve their chances of a lazy evening, the trio lured Wat away from where he was getting underfoot of the women. The redhead, no doubt distracted by his hunger pains, promptly lost the game and stomped off to his chore in quite a temper.  
  
Talk then turned to the upcoming tournament, a subject sure to get them all chattering endlessly as they debated the strengths of the knights who had already entered. Will participated fully in the conversation, but spent much of his time watching Kate; the lady was uncustomary quiet, focusing her attention on her task rather than contributing to the raucous banter. She caught him looking a few times, but William was not at all troubled. Indeed, every time his eyes caught hers, Will was certain his face revealed a rather giddy grin. The jolly atmosphere was shattered when Wat burst through the door with news.  
  
"I've just seen Adhemar and his mates down at the stables. He must have entered!" This was surprising, as Adhemar had not entered a single tournament since he had been so thoroughly defeated the past year at London. Even his successful bid for Jocelyn had not been enough to raise his spirits. It was rumoured that at his wedding feast he had gone so far as to vow that he would have no part in the silly tournaments that permitted knights of humble birth to enter.  
  
Will felt his features harden to stone. "No doubt he'll have found something he wants to gloat about."  
  
"Lanky git. Both he and that cow he married had their royal noses stuck to the ceiling. He couldn't even be bothered to give orders to his own grooms - passed them down through his herald first." Wat continued to mutter several less-than-flattering statements under his breath. His hands had balled into fists; it was plain to see that he was at the end of his very short fuse.  
  
Luckily, Christiana stepped in before he could explode. "Here, Wat, sit down and eat something." Once Wat was sufficiently calmed, she asked, "He brought his lady with him? She never really enjoyed travelling before."  
  
"I don't think she's very happy 'bout it, to tell the truth. She seemed a right bit put out to see me."  
  
Will paid no heed to Wat's reply; he instead had been minding Kate's reaction to the news. Despite her friendship with Christiana, Kate had never gotten on well with Jocelyn - their personalities had clashed too violently for the ladies to have much in common. When Jocelyn had announced her intent to bow to her father's demands, Kate had reacted more violently than anyone else in the group, William included. He had been to numb to do anything other than sit near the fire and drawn his sorrows. Kate, on the other hand, had been livid on his behalf. She and Jocelyn had a spectacular row that rivalled any pub brawl in intensity.  
  
***  
  
Kate shoved the door to Jocelyn's chambers open so forcefully that it crashed into the heavy stone wall. Startled, Jocelyn and Christiana looked up from the trunk they had been filling. Jocelyn quickly returned to her packing. "What do you want?"  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going to do it. Have you any idea of what you are doing to him?" Kate snarled at Jocelyn. Christiana, sensing that this argument could possibly turn violent, left the room in search of reinforcements.   
  
Jocelyn lifted her eyes, but did not halt her movements. "I can not stay here and continue to live in this way. My father has arranged a marriage for me. Count Adhemar is quite wealthy and will not have to depend on his winnings for money. And he has agreed to take me even knowing that I have been with William. I may never get another chance to leave - no other noble man would ever have me. I must do this."  
  
For the briefest moment, Kate had pitied her. Jocelyn did seem to be genuinely upset about her choice; she had heard weeping throughout the night and Jocelyn's eyes were now red and swollen. Her ire returned as she remembered that this had been Jocelyn's own choice, and she had chosen to leave.  
  
"You've broken his heart. Can't you see that?" Kate pleaded with the noblewoman, hoping this new tactic might convince her to stay.  
  
"He will get over me. In the end, I doubt we would have been a smart match." Jocelyn's eyes narrowed. "What I'm not so certain of is just why you're pulling this act of playing the sympathetic one. I've seen you moon after him; no doubt you've been hoping to get into his bed since you began travelling with him. For what it's worth, he's spent a fair amount of time speaking of how great a friend and smith you are and all of that. And now with me gone, you can be the one to comfort him in his hour of need…" Jocelyn was stunned as Kate slapped her soundly just as Geoff and Will ran in, disturbed by the shouting. Will had pulled Kate out of the room and Chaucer closed the door behind them, leaving Jocelyn alone to finish her packing alone. She remained upstairs until her father's servants came to collect her and her things.  
  
***  
  
Kate had avoided William for some time after that night, staying out in her forge for days on end. Christiana went out to sit with her often, and when Will would inquire as to what they were doing out there for so long, both ladies gave him evasive answers. When pressed, Christiana had admitted that Kate was still quite furious with Jocelyn, and was also upset with Will for dragging her out before she could finish her fight. Will had said nothing to this, but had simply turned back to the fire as had become his habit.  
  
"She's also afraid that you are wroth with her for having a go at Jocelyn like that."  
  
Will's head jerked up, and he met Christiana's eyes. "Kate did nothing wrong. I heard what was said to her. She was more than justified in fighting back."  
  
"Maybe so, but she knows it wasn't her fight in the first place." Christiana sat down as well. "You should seek her out, and talk this through. If you lot try and do the tournament circuit whilst avoiding one another, it'll just make things more uncomfortable for everyone else."  
  
Will had taken her advice, and had gone out to Kate's forge to see her. They had made nice, but Will felt that Kate had been more mortified about what William had overheard Jocelyn say than anything else. He shrugged it off, but resolved to keep an eye on her all the same.  
  
***  
  
Kate now sat rigid in her seat, picking at the meal sitting in front of her. She said nothing, and refused to meet Will's gaze no matter how many times her tried to catch her eye. After everyone rose from the table, William impatiently decided he'd had enough of waiting. He grasped her by the arm and, ignoring the curious glances of their friends, led her to his chambers. It was time they sorted themselves - and their new-found relationship - out once and for all. 


	6. Chapter Six

Kate whirled around as soon as William closed the door firmly behind them. Her eyes smouldered with suppressed ire, but she held her tongue and waited for Will to make the first move. Will hesitated, knowing that Kate would likely react to this sort of forced confrontation in much the same way a wild animal took to a cage. He held her eyes as he approached, and cautiously lifted his hands to frame her face. When she did not pull away, he felt emboldened enough to speak.  
  
"What troubles you?"  
  
At this, Kate did flinch a bit, though she held her ground. "Is it not obvious?"  
  
Biting back a frustrated groan, William felt his own temper begin to flare. Trying his best to keep these emotions in check, he answered her as calmly as he could. "I know nothing save that you were well before Wat brought us word of Adhemar and Jocelyn, but after you withdrew into yourself." When she failed to respond to him, Will went out on a limb. "Is it that you are still angry with her for your last encounter? For if that's all it is, you needn't worry…."  
  
"It is not my dislike for Jocelyn that pains me so - rather I fear your unresolved issues with her." At that, Kate did pull herself from William's grasp. She paced around the room as she carefully formed her next words. When she spoke again, her voice quivered a bit.  
  
"I fear that Jocelyn still, and always, will have a hold over you. I now must worry, as I did in the days and weeks after she returned to her father, that you would fall into the despair that took weeks to rouse you from the first time. And above all, I fear that your regard for me will be revealed as transient now that the proper and noble lady you once loved has returned to your world."  
  
Hearing her heartfelt admission, William crossed the room and gathered Kate to him before she could protest. She clung to his tunic and pressed her face tightly into Will's chest. For his part, Will held her close, hoping to reassure her, and leaned down to rest his cheek on the crown of her head as he gently rocked her. They remained like that for many long moments, unaware of the passing of day and birth of night. When Kate lifted her head, William saw faint tear tracks on her pale cheeks. His heart ached, for he had heard her neither sob nor sniffle, and Will met Kate's lips with the lightest and sweetest of kisses.  
  
When Kate finally moved to pull away from him, Will refused to permit it. He knew, as she did, that the rest of their mates had either sought their own beds already or were waiting to pounce upon their friends when they emerged, seeking an explanation for the day's events. Rather, Will hoped to keep things quiet for now.  
  
His next question was more hesitant. "Stay here with me?" he asked, wishing both for comfort and to soothe his lady in turn. Kate nodded slightly, and allowed Will to draw her to the bed. With Will upon his back, she pillowed her head on his shoulder and seemed to be asleep almost instantly. Will succumbed to slumber more slowly, playing with Kate's raven locks until sleep came.  
  
***  
  
Sorry this one's so short, but it was either this or nothing at all for a few weeks at least! 


	7. Epilogue

Consciousness returned to William gradually; not having bothered to pull the shutters   
closed last night, sunlight poured unencumbered through the window and onto the bed's   
occupants. Will's eyes slowly drifted open, and he smiled softly at the warm weight   
pressed against his side. He had feared that the previous evening's events had been naught   
but a fantasy, or that Kate would have woken and crept away ere he rose and had the   
chance to speak with her once again.  
  
After all, William was not daft enough to believe that the words and actions exchanged   
earlier had set things right between them. Their relationship, though irrevocably altered,   
would still be tense at best. Kate was still uncertain that all of the feelings William had for   
Jocelyn had been completely extinguished; rather, Will knew that Kate thought he had   
merely covered them up to save face when the wench had abandoned him. And Kate was   
hopelessly stubborn. William could see no way to appease her lingering doubts save his   
continued faithfulness over time.  
  
But William was determined to do whatever he needed to convince her of his devotion to   
her, to them. When she had first joined up with their troupe, he had regarded her as an   
outsider, someone who would never be as important to him as Wat or Roland. Mostly, he   
had feared that Kate would reveal his secret and destroy his chance at glory and riches.   
Kate had slowly but deftly gained his trust, and Will knew he would be lost without her -   
he yearned to attach himself permanently to her gentle soul.  
  
For now, Will was more than content just to cradle Kate as she slept, knowing that this   
moment would end all too soon for his liking. Kate began to stir only heartbeats later, and   
her dark eyes fluttered open and met with William's. She smiled tentatively up at him, and   
a relieved Will gave her a grin of his own. He had half expected her to pull away and run   
back to her own bed.  
  
"Good morning, love." Will tightened his arm around her, and reached up with his other   
hand to brush some stray hair out of her face.  
  
Kate coloured nicely and looked away but still did not try and remove herself from his   
embrace. "Good morning to you as well, milord."  
  
Her use of the more formal appellation would have startled William, but his lady locked   
her gaze with his once more and leaned up to claim a quick kiss. Will, however, was   
unwilling to cooperate and instead deepened and prolonged the contact, turning the chaste   
kiss Kate had gifted him with into a rather enthusiastic snog. He coaxed her mouth open   
and was not a little surprised when her tongue met his in a hesitant duel. Finally a need for   
oxygen overwhelmed them both.  
  
Will ran his fingers through her silky locks of raven hair and reverently pressed his lips to   
her forehead. "Come," he said, "it must be past time for us to rise. Our friends will grow   
suspicious of our prolonged absence." He rose from the bed and offered her a hand. Kate   
accepted, and Will helped pull her to her feet. Refusing to relinquish her hand, Will   
escorted her back to her own chamber and pressed a kiss to her open palm. He left her to   
tend to her own affairs as he himself returned to his room to change into a fresh tunic and   
leggings.  
  
End. 


End file.
